When blood is removed from a patient for apheresis, phlebotomy, dialysis, transfusion, diagnostics, and other applications, the blood often first passes through a catheter attached to vasculature of the patient and then to a blood tubing line. The catheter and blood tubing line can be connected together by a variety of mechanisms, such as a luer lock. While a luer lock or alternative connector generally provides a secure fitting, a risk of inadvertent disengagement remains and can cause undesired consequences. To help minimize that risk, devices have been developed to provide a level of redundancy to the line connection should the primary connector become disconnected, loose, or otherwise fail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,520 B1 describes a connector holding device to prevent accidental disconnection between complementary halves of a fluid connection device. The device has a pair of semi-cylindrical clips for partially surrounding a tube. The arms are mounted on an arm having notches along its length that allows adjustment of the spacing between the two clips. These notches, however, can act as teeth and can cause discomfort to the patient as they rub against the patient's arm or other body part. This device can also completely detach from a tubing set and become misplaced during packaging or use. Other approaches for securing a fluid connection device utilize an adhesive tape; however, doing so leaves adhesive residue that can cause needlestick or skin irritation. Accordingly, there exists a need for a line separation protector that minimizes discomfort to the patient, reduces the chance for misplacement, is capable of both quick engagement and quick release, and provides a secure connection between two coupled lines.